


禁忌

by Dilemma_suga



Category: Bangtan Boys, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilemma_suga/pseuds/Dilemma_suga
Summary: #3P高H预警##避雷！避雷！避雷！##伪骨科，思想不正确，不要想太多##禁上升真人##已经说了是纯肉喔，吃了不消化就不能怪我了#
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 43





	禁忌

**Author's Note:**

> #3P高H预警#
> 
> #避雷！避雷！避雷！#
> 
> #伪骨科，思想不正确，不要想太多#
> 
> #禁上升真人#
> 
> #已经说了是纯肉喔，吃了不消化就不能怪我了#

@Dilemma_suga

白天正经人，夜晚搞颜色/🔞

夏天的夜晚总是会有那么猝不及防的暴雨，夹杂着吓人的雷电。在第二个雷炸开的时候，你终于忍不住从床上跳了起来，隔壁就是哥哥们的房间，只要能够跑进去，今晚就又可以接着睡个好觉了。

你鼓起勇气溜下了床，两步并作一步，冲进了隔壁的房间，摸黑爬上了那张大床。

床上睡着的人被这动静闹醒，靠着床沿的是金泰亨，他迷迷糊糊的伸手揉了揉你的头发，确认是你以后将你拽入了怀里面。

“哥，怎么了？”他背后支棱起一个毛茸茸的脑袋。

“没事，睡吧。”

“喔。”那个脑袋懵懵的又垂了下去，片刻后响起了均匀的呼吸声。

窗外的雨声见大不见小，一个滚雷炸开，你往金泰亨怀里缩了缩。他的大手在你背上像顺毛一样轻轻抚着，只听到耳边传来他压低了的声音，“是害怕打雷了才来找哥哥的吗。”

“嗯…下雨天我睡不好的，一打雷只能睁着眼睛等天亮了。”

软绵绵的声音，金泰亨甚至能想象到你现在一定很委屈的嘟着嘴，带着些后怕在他的怀里嘟囔着。

“那现在能睡着了吗，哥哥在这里就不怕了吧？”

“瞌睡刚才都被吓跑了，哥哥想办法哄我睡觉吧。”

你贴在他的胸前，听到他胸腔里传来闷闷的笑声，“跟谁学的这些？嗯？”他把你拉的更近，你双手环上他的脖子，小腿也顺势勾上了他的腰，下面若有若无的蹭着他，像一只摇着尾巴求欢的小动物。金泰亨吻了吻你的嘴唇，“等一下要轻一点哦，不要吵醒了柾国。”

他的手顺着腰线向下滑进了睡裙里，摸到了圆润的臀，他用手轻轻拍了拍，隔着内裤揉捏着前面的阴蒂。

“哥哥…”

“嗯？”

你伏在他耳边小小声的喘着气，间或伸出舌头去舔舐着他的耳垂和耳廓，果不其然下面的那只手力道突然加重了一些。

内裤一点一点被濡湿，他的玩弄就有了隔靴搔痒的意思，你伸手拉高睡裙，将裙子咬在嘴里，又伸手去拉高他的T恤，然后贴了上去，两个人的身体再贴到一起时，你仿佛听见他舒服的叹了一口气。

胸前的浑圆抵在他的胸膛上，你不老实的在上面蹭来蹭去，明明哥哥下面也有反应了，为什么不继续呀？

他又不轻不重的在你屁股上拍了一巴掌，“不要乱动，柾国已经睡着了，帮你弄出来就乖乖睡觉，下次再好好喂你。”

你委屈的瘪了瘪嘴，乖乖的伏在他的肩头上，两条腿中间卡着哥哥立起来的东西，这也太难受了。

金泰亨甚至怀疑是自己的错觉，你在用下体摩挲着他，他的手探进了内裤里，里面湿的一塌糊涂，他的手指朝着那个最湿热的地方伸了进去。

一开始只是缓慢的抽插，到后来的两根手指，再到后来手指弯曲着在里面横冲直撞。你被他两根手指玩到有些出神，快感不断堆积，在最后那个宣泄的顶点，你差一点叫出口的呻吟被他的手指堵回了嘴里。

“嗯…”

上下两张小嘴都在努力的吮吸着他的手指，像是有两张嘴在帮他性 交，这个认知让金泰亨下体愈发涨大。

从高潮里回过神来的你脱力的躺在他的身上，你听见他有些杂乱的喘气声，他把你放到了身边，吻了吻你汗湿的额头，“睡吧，我马上就回来。”

金泰亨起身下床去了厕所。

“没吃饱吧。”

你被拽进了一个同样滚烫的怀里，“柾国哥哥…”

“刚才怎么不叫我？嗯？”

你涨红了脸，只能小声争辩道，“泰…泰亨哥哥说你…睡着了…”

“真坏啊，哥哥偷吃不带上我。”田柾国捏了捏你的脸，“你要学会自己送上门知道吗，主动的孩子才有肉吃。”

他翻身压在你身上，下面那里硬硬的抵在穴口，但是他还在慢条斯理的揉着你的胸，一边揉一边用嘴含着吮吸。

“哥哥…别玩了…泰亨哥该回来了。”

田柾国闻言笑了一声，拽掉了自己的内裤，肉 棒弹出来抵在湿漉漉的内裤外面。

“怎么，还要哥哥帮你脱内裤吗？”他下面往前顶了顶，小穴甚至都被挤开了一点，“自己脱，然后用手塞进去。”

太羞耻了，你一边脱着内裤一边庆幸没有开灯，你努力的分开双腿，用手握住那个火热往小穴里塞去。

“嗯…”前端深入的时候，两个人同时低吟出声。

“这么多水，还咬这么紧。”他挺了挺身开始动起来，“是不是很久没有吃过了。”

“嗯啊…哥哥…是你太大了…”

“哪个哥哥？我可不会像泰亨哥一样到嘴的肉都不吃，叫我的名字，叫给我听。”

你一边担心着金泰亨会突然回来，一边又享受着现在这种紧张又刺激的氛围，用腿勾住他的腰，把他拉向自己，在他耳边呻吟出声。

“哥哥你操的我好爽啊…”  
“是柾国哥哥…嗯…只有柾国哥哥…”  
“哥哥快一点吧…再快一点…射给我…哥哥…”

田柾国低低地笑出了声，他直起了上半身，一个伸手把你也拉了起来，两腿分开在中间大开大合的进进出出。

“为什么要快一点呢？”  
“就这样，泰亨哥等一下就回来了。”  
“我和他一起肏你不好吗。”  
“夜还长着呢，急什么。”

没有雷声的时候，你甚至难以分辨那水声究竟是来自窗外的雨还是你们交合的下体。他往下压着你的跨，下面的进出越来越激烈，“哥哥…慢一点…要坏掉了…”

“呵。”他咬着你的耳朵，“你听门外。”

一阵脚步声由远及近。

是泰亨哥回来了。你一紧张下面开始用劲的绞着他的肉 棒。

“还说不想要，突然就兴奋了，小骗子。”

他重重的抽插了两下，抵进最深处一股一股的释放了出来。你靠在他身上有些失神。

与此同时门把转动的声音传来，田柾国伸手摁开了床头灯的开关。你听见他用带着点撒娇意味的语气和金泰亨说着不堪入耳的话。

“哥哥，已经肏开了，要来一起吗？”

//

金泰亨推开房间门的时候看见，昏暗的光线里，那个本应该乖乖睡觉的人正伏在自己弟弟的身上，一丝不挂的张着嘴在喘气，始作俑者笑得一脸无辜的对自己说，哥哥，已经肏开了，要来一起吗？

金泰亨皱了皱眉，转身关上门落了锁。

“这么晚了还折腾什么，快点睡了。”

田柾国把你往上托了托，把两只脚挂在了自己的手臂上面，你被打开成一个大大的M，再度挺立起来的火热在你的穴口滑来滑去。他带着些遗憾的语气说，嗳，哥哥这么快就已经困了吗，那我就只能自己吃独食了哦。

他的坚挺翘在那里，有意无意的前后滑动摩擦的感觉让你快要疯掉，你主动的扭动着身体想要去迎合它，引导着它往穴口里去。

这些小动作被田柾国看在眼里，他的手在臀肉上不轻不重的拍了一下，“想背着哥哥偷吃？”他借着手臂的力量把你的臀部微微抬高，端端正正的把龟头抵在了穴口处，你能感受到那一团火热也正在一点一点的流着水，穴口收缩张合，但是田柾国就是恶劣的不松手。

“哥哥…呜…哥哥别玩儿了…”  
“哥哥…我错了…”

田柾国瞥了一眼站在床边的金泰亨，像是很为难的样子，“哥你也看到了，我总不能就这样把妹妹放在一边吧。”他笑着侧过头和你接吻，却在你放松下来的时候，手臂猛的卸了力气，你整个人跌坐下去，小穴被他的粗大贯穿，一直顶到了最深处。

“啊…”

“嘶…”

被撑开的穴口，被填满的甬道，和顶在深处的火热，让你和他同时呻吟出声。金泰亨皱着眉看着自己弟弟的顽劣行径，下半身却有热流窜过，宽松的睡裤前面渐渐地鼓了起来。

田柾国不怀好意地用手按住你的腰侧，开始抬臀顶弄着坐在自己怀里的人。

“哥…嗯…柾国哥哥…慢一点…”

你被他顶的没法儿思考，用手抓着他撑在两边的手臂堪堪稳住了身体的重心，你软绵绵地叫着他的名字，收缩着内壁配合着他进出的速度。

“哥哥…揉揉前面呀哥哥…”

田柾国舔着你的耳垂，他贴着你的耳朵问道，宝贝说的是哪里啊？

“哥哥…胸啊…哥哥啊”

少女的胸小巧又饱满，是粉嫩可爱的颜色，在情欲的催动下，那两颗乳头硬硬地挺立了起来，正随着他的挺动在空中上下晃动着。想要哥哥用手包住它们，也想要哥哥用舌头舔过它们，吮吸它们。只这么一想，就好像真的有人在你胸前一样，你往前送着自己的柔软。

“可是，我现在很忙啊宝贝，你下面咬得太紧了，要不…”他的声音就在你耳边蛊惑着你，“叫泰亨哥帮帮你吧。”

你眼神迷离地看向床边的那个人，发现他的眼神正落在胸前乱晃的那两团柔软上，你用一只手轻轻揉捏着自己的乳肉，嘴里却支支吾吾的邀请着他，“泰亨哥…哥哥…一…一起吧…”

理智终于碎掉了。

田柾国笑着抽出了火热，哄着你转身，“宝贝把后面留给泰亨哥，来，趴在我身上。”

你突然反应过来接下来会发生什么了，有些惊恐地看着田柾国，摇着头想要拒绝，却被他锁在了怀里，“又不是第一次了怕什么，以前每次你不是都很喜欢吗。”他一边说着一边把火热塞进了刚才的小洞里。

金泰亨贴在你背上，一只手环到前面揉捏玩弄着乳头，吻着你的耳后，脖颈和后背，前面的花穴被田柾国占的满满当当，后面又贴着金泰亨的肿大，好烫好硬。你被两个人夹在中间，乳房贴着胸肌，后背贴着胸膛，你觉得自己快要被热化了。

金泰亨用手指在后面做着扩张，他忍得很辛苦，可是他更怕你疼，怕你会受伤。那么小的洞，怎么能吃得下去自己的东西呢。

田柾国在前面催他，“进来啊哥，以前不也好好的吃下去了吗，每次嘴上说不要最后比谁都叫得爽。”

金泰亨还是拉开床头柜拿了润滑液，仔仔细细的涂上了以后才把龟头抵上了你的后穴。田柾国把自己的性器全根顶入埋在深处以后，把你抱着往后躺了躺，方便哥哥的进入。金泰亨握着肉棒一压一顶，龟头就塞进了后面的洞里，他还是没忘记问你，“疼吗，疼的话要告诉哥哥知道吗。”

得亏他每次耐着性子给你做扩张润滑，进来的时候倒也不疼，只是涨得难受，你有气无力的回答他，“哥哥别问了呀，快点进来啊，好难受…”

这他妈谁还能忍。

他一挺腰把肉 棒整个送了进去。

就这一下，田柾国手上的青筋都爆起来了，你被顶的眼前一白，觉得自己的腿心要被撑爆了，两个洞都被撑得一点褶皱都没有，小穴里的水想流也流不出来，全被严严实实的堵在了里面。

“哥…”

你哭哭唧唧的开口想要求饶，但是被田柾国直接捏住了下巴堵住了嘴，连呻吟都漏不出来。你发现金泰亨正在用手向两边掰着你的臀肉，方便他的进出，要不怎么是兄弟呢，田柾国还从前面搭了把手。

委屈至极的你只能埋在田柾国怀里哭，早知道一开始就该自己待在床上，打雷能比这两个哥哥可怕吗。

但是现在后悔也来不及了，都进去了能不插吗？

不插不是男人。

金泰亨腾出一只手按着你的小腹，在后面先缓缓动了起来。

“顶…顶到了啊…哥哥…”

后穴咬着他的阴茎咬得紧，田柾国甚至能感觉到他哥在后面的动作，他跟着哥哥的频率一起动了起来。

两根粗长的阴茎隔着一层肉膜同进同出，你双眼失神地看着前面，有唾液从张着的小嘴流出来，拉出细细的丝线。你甚至觉得要是现在想尿尿，都没有办法从两个人中间挣脱出来，只能被他们做到当场失禁。

两个龟头隔着薄膜同时蹂躏着你的敏感点，花心被重重的肏开，刺激的感觉一路攀升到顶峰。

“啊…不…啊！哥哥啊……顶…顶坏了…”

你叫得可怜，一边发着抖一边摇头，两个人却没打算停下来，相反更想把你插坏。

这不，金泰亨凑到你的耳边，伸出舌头舔了舔你的耳根。

“哥哥最喜欢打雷的天气了。”

这不明摆着欺负人吗，你用力的夹紧了后穴，甬道收缩夹得他倒吸一口凉气。

金泰亨放开了以后，简直坏的和田柾国一模一样，他拍了拍你的屁股，“小东西还挺记仇啊，想把哥哥夹射了逃跑？”

“没门。”

你当然不怕他，每次只要哭得稍微凶了点，这个哥哥马上就会停下来了，然而你没想到的是，后穴的一个收紧，前面的小穴也跟着收，田柾国一个没忍住，特别大力的插了两下，粗大的棒身和湿滑的媚肉紧紧贴合，给你插出了一个高潮。 

你被插得叫都叫不出来了，只能哭，不停地哭，两个男人眼神一暗，还真就一点没疼惜，继续狠命的肏了起来。

小穴太滑太多水，肉棒在里面越撑越长，越胀越大，一抽出来全是水，一顶进去又满满的堵住，你除了哭还是哭，上面流眼泪，下面流淫水，看得人身心火起。

那两个人配合默契，不同的角度，不同的位置，硕大的龟头次次卡进花心。

你被这样的玩弄折磨得浑身发颤，身下的床单已经完全湿透了，还一直有水从你们交合的地方流出来。

他们插得越发用力，而你已经哼都哼不出来了，只能微张着小嘴，不停喘气流水，任由他们蹂躏着两个小洞，你甚至感觉小穴的肉都已经酸麻。

那两个人依旧疯狂的挺动胯部，三人的汗交叠在一起，每一次进出他们都能感觉你媚肉的拉扯和挽留。

插到最后你已经记不清自己泄了多少次，喷了多少次。  
他们最后冲刺了几十下后，一股脑地射给了你。

两个龟头有力的喷出成股的精液，你被插得太狠，已经察觉不出滚烫的温度，但还是被射的乱抖，两只小脚在旁边蹬来蹬去。

敏感的花心和后道被大量的精液浇灌，急需放出存货让小甬道休息一会儿，偏偏两个人射了也不抽出去，精液和淫液混在一起，堵得你直冒眼泪。

“哥哥…坏…呜呜……”

也不知道到底在说谁坏。

几分钟后，平复好呼吸的两个人同时将肉棒抽了出来，里面的精液和淫水混合在一起流了出来。

金泰亨把你抱起来去清理，你累得不行，阖着眼缩在他怀里就这么睡了过去。

窗外雷声那么大，这个晚上发生的事大概别人也听不到了吧？

第二天一早你是被敲门声惊醒的。

“泰亨？柾国？醒了吗？”

是继母的声音，你有些慌张的往被子里躲了躲，另外两个人也相继被惊醒了，金泰亨懒洋洋地应了一声。

“妈妈就不进来了，要去上班了，你们不要睡过头了啊。”

你这才放松下来，身子一软才感觉到了腰上和大腿根传来的酸痛，“呜…”听到你的声音，金泰亨的手搭在你的腰上替你一下一下地揉着，背后有人贴了上来，浅浅的吻着你露在外面的皮肤。

“记得给妹妹准备好早餐啊，把牛奶热好。”

这次是田柾国的声音，他的下身正在慢慢的抬起头，他支起身子笑着回答门外。

“知道了妈妈，会看着妹妹喝下去的。”

End.


End file.
